


Waiting

by lucathia



Category: The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, iPhone, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku waits for Shiki and plays around with his new iPhone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tokki-sempai as a drabble request.

The sleek phone in Neku's hand wasn't something he had been planning to get, but he wasn't complaining. He slid his finger across the bottom of his screen to load the app that he had worked on with Shiki. It was a simple dress-the-avatar fashion game that featured clothes designed by Shiki and Eri. Normally, Neku wouldn't be caught dead playing the app, but no one was around to see him, and this was a good way to kill time while he waited for Shiki. He loaded some music in the background before he returned to the previous app. Leaning back against the wall, he lazily slid his finger across the screen to replace the clothes of the avatar with the latest trends. The little avatar had silver hair that curled at the ends, making the avatar look suspiciously like a certain annoying someone that Neku knew and immediately wished he wasn't thinking about because no way was Neku standing here dressing that guy up. Neku quickly altered his avatar to try to erase the image from his mind.

With a few taps, the avatar's hair magically turned brown. Neku released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

The app was truly an ingenuous way of advertisement for Shiki and Eri since players got to see their latest line of clothes right there on their phone in the form of a game. Neku must have been more engrossed with swapping the clothes than he thought, because when his phone started ringing--what the heck was that ringtone and who in the world had changed his ringtone without his permission--Neku spooked so hard that he almost fumbled his phone, and that would have been an utter disaster.

He glanced down at his phone which now displayed a picture of Shiki with a large smile. They had been shopping for the entire day when they decided to take pictures of each other to update their contact lists with photos. Shiki's photo showed her holding up a bunch of random clothes that thankfully, were for her and not him, though helping her pick out clothes was no small feat when Shiki had deemed him a fashion disaster. Neku quickly exited the fashion app and took the call, switching to video right off the bat.

"I'm sorry, Neku," said Shiki over the phone. She had her eyebrows scrunched up apologetically. "I thought I could get there on time, but I missed my train. Have you been waiting long?"

Neku shrugged without the need to vocalize his answer since both of them could clearly see each other with the iPhone's video call capability. He rubbed his nose to try to stifle his yawn.

"I see you're already there," she commented. "And completely bored out of your mind."

They chatted idly while Shiki waited for her next train to come. When the train pulled in, Neku could hear the announcement over the phone. He could also see a head of silver hair peering curiously over Shiki's shoulder at her phone. Neku's eyes widened. The pale skinned boy behind Shiki grinned at Neku's expense, completely waking Neku up. He even dared to wink at Neku!

"Well, I have to hang up now," said Shiki with a small smile. "See you soon!"

Before Neku could get a word in, Shiki had already hung up. Neku groaned and furiously tried to redial her number to warn her of her annoying stalker.


End file.
